


Proper Positioning

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Harry100's prompt #240: Above.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Proper Positioning

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #240: Above.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Proper Positioning

~

“Must we discuss this now?” Ron whinged.

Draco smirked. “Our Friday night pub chats always devolve into sex talk. Why not start early?” 

Ginny grinned. “You’d rather wait until you’re drunk, Ron?”

Blushing, Ron pushed aside his ale. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Harry laughed. “I promised Severus mature conversation. Stop proving me wrong.” 

Severus hummed. “No, no. Continue. This is most elucidating.” 

“Well I, for one, am above such talk.” Ron huffed. “Now, who wants to discuss the Cannons’ chances for the Cup?” He cringed as they pelted him with peanuts.

“Sod that.” Draco’s eyes gleamed. “Favourite position and why.” 

~

When they got home, Harry was shaking his head. “Sorry about that. Our chats can get risqué, but that was above the norm.” 

“You mean you don’t usually discuss sadomasochism at these gatherings?”

“Not in detail.” Harry snorted. “Draco was in fine form tonight. I think he even shocked Ginny, and from what I can tell, those two’ve tried everything.” 

“Have they, indeed?” 

Was that speculation in Severus’ voice? Harry coughed. “So they keep saying.” 

“You never answered Draco’s first question.”

“Didn’t I?” 

“No.” Severus hauled him close. “So...favourite position, Mr Potter?”

Harry grinned. “Why don’t I show you?” 

~

Severus moaned as Harry, positioned above him, rode his cock. “This answers...part of...the question,” he panted. 

Harry, arms braced on Severus’ shoulders as he moved, whimpered. “This position...lets me...see all of you.” 

Severus’ greedy gaze roamed Harry’s body. “Excellent reasoning,” he gasped.

“And I can...take you...deeper.”

Severus’ hands clutched Harry’s hips convulsively. “Yes,” he hissed. 

Arching his back, Harry howled as he came, and when, moments later, Severus flipped him over and pounded into him, he smiled. “Plus,” he whispered later as they curled together. “It always ends up with me being under you.” 

~


End file.
